Misa-Kumi One-Shot Challenge: Pregnant Plumber's Gift
by Silverlily95429
Summary: Lunch, Origami, Toilets, Birthday, Carpets, and Rubik's cubes. Not much to say except a jumble of random stuff in a one-shot.


**Okay, so for starters I'm honestly not sure what I'm supposed to be doing with this one shot. Hahahaha. My word was rubik's cube. This probably could've turned out better, but sports came up; and I had to rush through this. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope that it isn't terrible; but I definitely don't think it's one of the best things I've written. This is my first one-shot. Happy New Years!- SilverLil**

Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt.

"Turn it off, Takumi."

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go to work." She snuggled closer to his bare chest despite the fact that her husband needed to go but not her. Today was her day off! The warm arm that was around her waist disappeared and was replaced by the cool air. To her relief the annoying alarm was silenced.

"Takumi" Misaki whined when he turned on the vibrant lights.

"Can't miss out on my wife seeing me change." He teased.

"Pervert." She mumbled groggily. Misaki wasn't very aggressive in the morning.

As Takumi changed into his office clothes, Misaki kicked off the covers with a yawn and stretched.

"Tomorrow is Ichiro's fifth birthday, right?" Misaki asked swinging her legs over the bed. Ichiro was their intelligent, cheerful, easy to handle, mature, dark haired, green eyed son.

"Yes, it is. He replied buttoning his shirt. Misaki walked over to Takumi. She strode past him into their walk in closet. She picked out sweats, a thin white T-shirt, and a simple sports bra, the clothes perfect for chilling.

It wasn't like money was a concern for her like it was as a teenager, but it was easier to wear sports bras than normal bras since sports bras could function as normal bras. She had a couple of strapless bras for formal occasions; but regardless of what kind of bra it was, it was simple and comfortable unless her friends bought it for her. Sakura, Kuuga's wife, and Chiyo, , enjoyed teasing Misaki with sexy lingerie.

On her way out of the closet, she grabbed an emerald tie from Takumi's half of the closet.

"Do you think he'll want a party?" Misaki asked as she knotted the tie onto Takumi. She felt a bit like a highschool girlfriend having to stand on her toes. Kids these days enjoyed parties and inviting a lot of friends, right?

"I think he's like you. It's the thought that counts not how grand it is. Simplicity. Anyway he's only five. Not quite a teen yet."

"True. I feel old, and I'm only thirty. Children make you feel older than you really are. Hey, what are you doing?" Misaki asked as Takumi lifted her up and placed her on the bed. The tie slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. Her feet stood on the uneven surface of the mattress.

"Thanks." Misaki said when her billionaire of a husband handed her the tie which she looped around his neck once more. Takumi Walker, CEO of Walker Corporations, had forgotten how to put on a tie after his wife began doing it seven years ago. His large hands traced their way up her thighs leaving heated paths in their wake.

Standing on the master bed, Misaki was the same height as her husband which meant it was much easier to glare at him. After knotting the tie tightly, Takumi coughed. His hands pulled at the tie loosening it.

"Trying to kill your husband already?" He choked out with a weak smile.

"That's what you get for taking advantage of my kindness and for taking advantage of the one night I wear a nightgown." Misaki humphed crossing her arms.

"My apologies, my lady." Takumi held out a hand to help Misaki off the bed. She gracefully stepped off the bed with his assistance.

"Apology accepted, for now." Misaki gave him one last look before closing the door to the bathroom. His eyes danced with happiness as he made his way downstairs to cook breakfast.

Number one rule as Misaki's husband, do not let Misaki into the kitchen without supervision. The rule was reinforced when she almost burned the house down when trying to make toast for a three year old Ichiro.

When Misaki walked down the stays in her red slippers, a not too expensive gift from Takumi, she sighed at the scent of food.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Toast." He replied setting a plate of warm toast with fruit on the side in front of her. She climbed onto one of the stools near the kitchen counter and dug in.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

"Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Dad!" A four year old, gripping the railing of the staircase, greeted his parents with a smile. He was dressed in car themed pajamas.

"Good morning, Ichiro." Takumi said stealing a strawberry from Misaki's plate.

"Did you sleep well?" Misaki asked not noticing the blonde husband that was secretly a thief.

"Yes, and Dad stole your strawberry."

"Thank you, Ichiro." Misaki said glaring at Takumi who innocently ate a banana and glanced curiously in her direction.

"Well, I'm off to work." Takumi said before Misaki could attack him. He grabbed his laptop case, gave goodbye kisses, and went on his merry way. He was the happiest man alive. Wonderful wife, practically perfect son, and everyone in good health. What more could he want?

"Ichiro, you shouldn't read and eat."

"But Mom, it's summer break." He complained crunching on bacon. Somehow Takumi had been able to cook everyone's favorite breakfast this morning except for his own. That little alien had weaseled out of her question earlier too. Such a pain.

"You may be on a break from school, honey; but you should have your manners everyday of the year. Bad boys don't get birthday presents." Misaki said keeping a soothing tone while washing her plate and utensils before loading them into the dishwasher.

"Yes, Mom." Ichiro obediently closed his book and pushed it to the side. Misaki wasn't worried about Ichiro messing up the book with food, but she was concerned about raising a child properly. Her mother, Minako Ayuzawa, served as her role model. Takumi's guide to child raising was the bookshelf in his office filled with books on pregnancy, childbirth, and parenting.

She giggled to herself at the sight of his face after she gave birth to Ichiro. The shock and weariness in his eyes made him seem much older than he actually was.

"How does lamb, bok choy, and rice sound for lunch?" Misaki asked closing the dishwasher and rummaging through the fridge. Another rule of this house was always to have kumen, salt, bok choy, and lamb available because it was the only food Misaki cooked without any 'accidents'. It took three years to perfect, but Takumi had been able to teach his wife to cook something besides rice soup and three minute noodles.

"Sounds great, Mom." Ichiro replied placing his dish in the sink. When he was older and tall enough to reach the sink without a stool, Misaki planned on teaching him how to load dishes into the dishwater; but for now setting them in the sink was satisfactory.

"It's 8:30 now, and the lamb needs to sit in the oven for 2 hours, so I'll start preparing at 9:40. I'll cook the rice and bok choy at 11:30, so everything will be ready by 12." Misaki said out loud to herself. Accustomed to Misaki's babbling, Ichiro plopped onto the sofa with a book in his hand.

She was sure Takumi's taste in books had been inherited by Ichiro. Only her husband would be reading books about the nervous system at the age of 4 going on 5.

Misaki moved the small rubik's cube on the sofa to the coffee table and sat down beside her son. Her hands sifted through a folder containing information on her next lawyer case. It wasn't one that required her to stress about, so her mind drifted off to other things. The grandfather clock's ding dong resounded throughout the entire household.

Ichiro was engulfed in his reading, but Misaki decided to go upstairs. There was something serene and comforting about the atmosphere in the household. Conversation wasn't necessary; only the company of loved ones was.

Misaki returned to the living room with some origami paper. She was trying out something new. Sakura had said that it was satisfying to create art, but Misaki hadn't really been interested in drawing or painting; so Sakura had recommended this. Takumi had been very supportive and had even made a video for her.

Her phone vibrated on the coffee table. Misaki decided to sit on the plush rug, so that she'd be at the same level with the table. She needed a hard surface to fold paper on.

She unlocked her phone. There weren't many apps on her phone except the typical app store, settings, contacts, and mail. The only app that was actually downloaded was some tracking app; so that Takumi and Misaki knew where each other and where Ichiro were at all times.

Misaki had give up on storing information on her phone because her stubborn, over protective husband insisted on her having the latest tech. It was a pain setting up her phone over and over. She opened her mail.

 _From._ _Pervertedalien_

 _To._ _Misakiusui_

 **Origami Video**

 _Today at 9:13 AM_

 _Here's the origami video I promised you yesterday._

[— ]

[ **IMG_** ]

[ **Uploaded** ]

[— ]

 _Love,_

 _Your Perverted Alien Husband That You Love With Your Body and Soul_

Misaki rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the grin on her face. Ichiro shifted on the sofa, so that he was leaning against the armrest. Misaki plugged in her headphones before playing the video.

She had resolved to do the steps while watching the video, so that it would stay in her head.

"Alright class, today we will be learning how to fold paper cranes." Only her husband would try to turn this into some kind of roleplay. It did resurrect some pleasant memories from Maid Latte though. Honoka had opened up something similar to it. She was pretty sure Erika had become a regular at Honoka's shop too. Her mind drifted back to her phone screen. Thankfully the camera was pointed at a hard surface with a piece of amber origami paper.

"First you fold the paper in half like so." His voice had dropped for some reason. It was still easy to hear him through the headphones though.

"Make sure you press down in order to create a centerline." He was using his husky bedroom voice. Misaki removed the headphones out of her ears. This wasn't a formal video, so there weren't any subtitles. He must've agreed to this because it was a great opportunity to tease her. The cloud of guilt disappeared as she made her way to the kitchen while pulling her hair into a ponytail. She always kept a hair tie on her left wrist along with the waterproof watch from Takumi.

Both her and Takumi liked a clean, pristine kitchen. Misaki began washing the pan that Takumi had used for Ichiro's eggs and bacon. It was oily from butter, so she filled it with steaming hot water and let it sit while she wiped the countertops. Her beautiful white counter ruined of it's purity thanks to her husband and his sexual needs. Who would've thought that she would conceive a son in the kitchen. The kitchen was where food was created not offspring. Takumi had claimed that the counter was holy ground and refused to replace it much to Misaki's dismay. At least this house was filled with memories.

Eventually 9:40 arrived and Misaki preheated the oven to 250 degrees. After that she took out the lamb wrapped in plastic. The price tag was still on it. Misaki cringed, but it was organic; so it wouldn't be cheap. She unwrapped the raw meat and placed it on a cutting board. With a large knife, she began creating shallow criss crossing cuts in the meat. The cuts were deep enough for the seasoning to be absorbed. She loaded it onto a tray covered in foil, placed that thermometer thing Takumi placed in meat so he knew what the temperature was, and placed it in the oven.

She set the kitchen timer on the microwave for two hours before wandering off to clean the house and do laundry. Chores were a great way to pass the time in a productive fashion.

 _~2:13~_

Ichiro had discarded the neurology book and was entertaining himself with the fifth rubik's cube that Takumi had bought for him. It was unlike their son to lose his belongings, but he had lost his previous rubik's cubes; and Takumi spoiled Ichiro.

Misaki was the opposite of her currently calm, collected son. She pounded up the stairs to her bathroom. The toilet lid was slammed open as she clutched the rim of the toilet bowl puking out her lunch and a bit of her breakfast. Unlike her pregnancy when she had morning sickness, Takumi didn't hold her hair out of her face.

She dry heaved a couple times and made her way to brush her teeth to get that foul taste out of her mouth. Maybe she had undercooked the lamb. Misaki didn't think it was morning sickness because when she had Ichiro it was actually in the morning and not in the afternoon, but Ichiro wasn't throwing up. His body must have reacted differently to the bad lunch. Anyways they hadn't had intercourse for the past couple months.

After cleaning up after herself, Misaki returned to the living room with a book.

"Are you okay?" Ichiro asked looking up from the rubik's cube.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine." Misaki replied. That was all Ichiro needed because he went straight back to his puzzle.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Mom." Ichiro informed walking to the restroom attached to the playroom. His eyes were locked on his moving hands. Misaki shook her head and replied, "Don't forget to wash your hands."

She never would understand what was so great about rubik's cubes. They were a challenge, but after the third or fourth time, it wasn't very satisfying to solve. She continued reading her book until Ichiro called out.

"Mommy, help!" His voice was muffled from the closed bathroom door. Misaki checked her watch. Ten minutes had passed. Ten minutes was a long time to be in the potty. Maybe he had diarrhea or was doing number 2. Misaki rushed over. Weird gurgling sounds were coming from the bathroom.

Her hand twisted the knob which stopped half way.

"Unlock the door, Ichiro." Misaki said gently. She gasped in shock when she felt a cold feeling on her slippers. Water leaked through the crack at the bottom of the door. She discarded the slippers and knocked on the door.

"Ichiro, open up." With a click the door unlocked. Misaki swung the door open just in time to catch her pale faced son. Ichiro wasn't good in these unexpected situations, emergencies.

She lifted him up and carried him to the sofa. She dashed to the kitchen and grabbed two kitchen towels before speed walking to the living room. She didn't have time to get a bath towel, so she gave her startled son the closest thing to a bath towel.

"Dry your feet." Misaki ordered heading for the playroom. The toilet was clogged and was overflowing with water. Ichiro must have flushed the toilet multiple times after clogging it. Maybe he should've been reading a book about plumbing instead of the nervous system. The thought lightened her spirits momentarily before the toilet made another loud gurgle. The water was up to her ankles and was no doubt seeping into the playroom.

Misaki grabbed the plunger, lifted the toilet seat, and pushed it into the toilet covering the toilet hole. Water splashed on her white shirt as the plunger entered the toilet. Water soaked the lower half of her sweatpants which absorbed the liquid like a sponge.

Push!

Pull!

Push!

Pull!

Push!

Pull!

With a pop, five rubik's cubes emerged from the toilet. Misaki picked them out of the toilet bowl and placed them in the sink with a clank. She flushed the toilet, and the remaining water in the toilet bowl was sucked into the plumbing. The bathroom tiles were soaked in water, but the real damage was the playroom. A semicircle of wet carpet was in front of the bathroom door.

Misaki went to the home phone to call a plumber. Ichiro was dried up and approached his mother.

"Sorry, Mom."

"It's alright, honey. Accidents happen." Misaki covered the speaker of the phone as she replied to her son.

"6798 Rivercliff Trace. Alright." Misaki talked into the phone before hanging up. She walked upstairs to dry herself off with the plush towels. She changed into a blouse and a long skirt. If someone even if it was a plumber was coming to her house she should look presentable. She went to the hall closet and grabbed six thick towels to dry the bathroom floor with.

Her eyes looked to the side to see where she was walking because the bundle of towels blocked her view. After laying out all the towels on the tiles, Misaki opened the door when she heard the doorbell.

"Hello. We had a…Takumi?" Misaki exclaimed stepping back to let him in.

"You look surprised." He commented closing the door behind him and taking off his polished, black shoes.

"Ya, the playroom toilet got clogged."

"Did you call a plumber to make sure everything is alright."

"Of course I did. I thought you were the plumber for..a moment."

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart." He said bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh that must be him or her." Misaki said as the doorbell rang again.

"Hello, you guys have a clogged toilet?" A plump lady asked.

"Yes, we do. Follow me." Misaki said letting her in and closing the door. The two women headed towards the bathroom. The plumber seemed as if she was bulging from the stomach area. Was she pregnant? She must've been fine since she was working.

After showing and explaining to her what happened, Misaki returned to Takumi's side.

"Pregnant plumber?"

"I guess. I think we have to replace the carpet."

"That won't be a problem." Takumi said pouring himself some filtered water.

"It'll have to be done after Ichiro's birthday though. I feel kinda bad that he can't use the playroom though."

'Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

"You won't believe what clogged the toilet." Misaki said leaning against the counter next to her husband. Said husband rose an eyebrow curiously. She couldn't do that. She could raise both eyebrows at the same time though.

"All those rubik's cubes that Ichiro lost were in the toilet. This is why I told we don't need a grand toilet because we won't realized it's clogged till it's too late."

"He dropped them?"

"I suppose so. How else would they get in there?"

" and ." The pregnant plumber lady called. The couple walked hand in hand to the bathroom, but Takumi wrapped his arm around her waist when they came into the plumber's sight.

"The toilet is fine, just try not to drop toys in it or any products besides toilet paper into the toilet."

"Thank you for your hard work." Takumi said holding out a hand.

"It's been a pleasure, ." She replied shaking his hand with her gloved one. She grabbed her container of tools and left without a trace.

"Oh God!" Misaki exclaimed clutching her stomach and then her mouth. She made a dash to the recently unclogged bathroom. Takumi held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly as she dry heaved once more. She hadn't eaten anything after her first throw up, so the only thing that came out was mucus.

"Food poisoning? Pregnancy?" Takumi asked. Once Misaki left the toilet bowl and washed out her mouth she replied, "I don't know. Second time today and I made lunch, so that may be why; but Ichiro's fine.

"What if you're a pregnant plumber too?"

"What?"

"You unclogged the toilet and all."

"Oh." Misaki said her face tinted red. She was going to say something, but Takumi had left her to go check on their son who was on the sofa.

"Ichiro, why were there rubik's cubes in the toilet?" He asked sitting next to his son whose face was back to normal and no longer pale.

"I wanted a little sibling. I read something in a book saying that if you drop a rubik's cube in water you'll get a little brother or sister. We don't have a pool, so I thought the toilet would be alright."

"But why five of them?"

"Well, I thought I would get a sibling faster if I dropped more cubes in."

"I see." Takumi concluded deep in thought.

 _~11:00 PM~_

"You said you weren't quite sure what to get for Ichiro's birthday." Takumi said climbing into the bed and pulling up the comforter. Misaki put down the book and looked at him confused.

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"It seems like Ichiro wants a little brother or sister, so why don't we try for one." Takumi said inching closer to her and then pouncing on her. Her hands pushed against his chest as she exclaimed.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and his eyes entrapped her. Her fingers could feel the definition of his chest, but she was tired from the day's events and didn't have the strength to fight back physically.

"Wait! What if I'm already pregnant?"

"Why don't we find out? After all that may just be the best present for him." Takumi rolled off of her much to her relief. He opened the closet and pulled out a plastic bag filled with pregnancy tests. When your husband has plenty of cash and is panicking, he'll buy everything in the store.

Misaki got off the bed and took one to the bathroom.

"I set the timer." Takumi said as they anxiously watched the test.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Bing!


End file.
